Anhold
Anhold is a planet that has existed in its current state for millions of years, and is home to 3 sentient species. Anhold is a cold, wintery planet, which is not as inhospitable as it sounds at first. Anhold has no seasons, and due to an odd quirk of nature, the climate is very stable from pole to equator. Anhold has absolutely no severe weather, or, truly, "weather" of any kind. The entire planet is one very stable "Macro Climate." In the afternoon, the high temperature is 45 degrees Fahrenheit, and at 5 a.m., the low temperature is 20 degrees Fahrenheit, Like clockwork... every single day. It often snows overnight. Anhold is home to the Imperial Household, and was the seat of The Empire until the Coup occurred. The Imperial Household is of the species known as Turrelias, a humanoid species with small ears and a large amount of body hair... not unexpected considering the climate of their home-world. Otherwise, the Turrelias are not very different from Humans. Turrelias have a genetic "flaw" which prevented them from participating as subjects in the Genetic Revolution of The Empire, and which also presents great difficulty in breeding outside of their own families. Most Turrelian children are born to couples composed of siblings or parent/child. While this might be considered incest in many civilizations, it is a necessity of continuing the existence of the Turrelian species. Due to the social stigma associated with this issue in most other cultures, the Turrelias do not like to discuss this subject, which is considered "Taboo" for discussion. Turrelias choose mates outside of their families, as do most other cultures, although such couplings very rarely bear children. Sex between siblings and parents/children is performed only for the purpose of procreation. from the author: I am not trying to be a "pervert" on this subject. I just thought it would be very interesting to address an issue such as this, which would be extremely uncomfortable, both socially and morally, for a species -- especially the "royals" of that species -- and to weave that subject into the overall story The second sentient species on Anhold are the Lyhon, a roughly humanoid/primate species which have grudgingly accompanied the Turrelias in their technological development, rise to power, and emergence as the "royal" family of the Empire. The Lyhon resent most technology and the open acceptance of "aliens" on their world, but quietly acquiesce to the demands of The Empire, in fear of being "Left Out" and pushed into a corner of their own planet, to ultimately become "Lost in History." The Lyhon hate the concept of The Empire and do NOT like "offworlders" being on their planet, but they are usually quietly gracious hosts. The third sentient species on Anhold are the Yplas (pronounced, ee-PLAS). The Yplas, ironically, were the most technologically advanced species on Anhold until the Turrelias began venturing off-world and encountered alien species. The Yplas are still arguably the most intelligent species on Anhold, although the Turrelias have surpassed their technology. The Yplas resent offworlders even more than the Lyhon, and dislike the Lyhon intensely for "caving in" to the Turrelias and The Empire. The Yplas declared their territory "Off Limits" to The Empire and all other species at the time of the founding of The Empire, and very little interaction with the Yplas has occurred since that time, over 200,000 years in the past. The Yplas are vaguely reptilian, and are quadrupedal.